This invention relates to new and useful improvements to downspout devices, particularly downspout devices which are adapted to discharge downspout water at a point remote from the building foundation.
Normally, a fixed length of drain pipe is secured to the lower end of the downspout so that the water discharges at a point remote from the foundation. Alternatively, a rolled plastic hose with perforations therein is secured to the bottom end of the downspout so that the water pressure in the downspout, unrolls the plastic hose once again attempting to remove the water from the base of the foundation.
Disadvantages are apparent with both of these systems. In the first instance, the pipe is permanently in the lowermost position where it may interfere with pedestrain traffic or interfere with a flower bed if one is adjacent thereto. In the second instance, the plastic hose often does not unroll and even if it does operate successfully, it has to be manually rolled to the closed position when the rain has ceased. Other methods include wooden boards in an attempt to spread the discharge of water over a larger area.